


A Divine Concession

by luiza07



Category: Something Dark and Holy Series - Emily A. Duncan
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, this book needed more sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiza07/pseuds/luiza07
Summary: One-shot set in Ruthless Gods. Malachiasz's monster is hungry for more than power.
Relationships: Malachiasz Czechowicz/Nadezhda Lapteva
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_“How did I know I wasn’t killing you?” He swallowed hard and nodded._ I didn’t, gods, I really didn’t. _She stared at him. He grew even paler. “Nadya,” he said quietly, desperation in his voice. She shook her head. “It—it didn’t get your eyes right. And you do this weird little shudder when you hear your name, it didn’t do that, either.” He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the body. It still looked like him. She turned his face, fingers skimming over the spot on his cheek she had cut open on the Telich’nevyi. “This place wants us to destroy each other,” she said. She kissed him, a gentle, quieting touch. “We can’t let it.” How easy it was to lie to him. His hand was at her waist, trembling as his fingers dug into the fabric of her jacket—his jacket. ~~She turned to go, but when she took a step and his hand slipped from hers, her heart dropped. She turned. She was alone. “Shit,” she swore.~~_

She was reminded of just how easily this stupid Tranavian boy could kill her. How he could dig his talons into her heart the same way she had dug her knife into the Telich’nevyi. She shivered with something between anticipation and fear. His mask was hanging on by a thread.

Still gripping the jacket, he nudged her back into the same tree where the Telich’nevyi had caged her in, and all she could think was that she didn't have the strength to kill Malachiasz -whether it was him or not- twice. If he were to attack her right here, right now, she would not - could not stop him.

"Malachiasz," she whispered, desperate for that shudder, a reminder that he was still _him_. His eyes fell shut and he touched their foreheads together, so close that their breath was mingling.

"You would so easily kill me?"

She could begin to hear the cold edges of his voice, the promise of cruelty and divinity lacing through his words. He was transforming from the hurt boy to the monster.

" _Malachiasz_ ," she breathed his name, fear beginning to grip her. He would not be able to come back this time.

"I knew it wasn't you. It-it wasn't your eyes."

At that, his eyelids snapped open, and the sight of his swallowed irises nearly brought her to her knees. He seemed to ignore her supplication as he huffed out a cruel laugh, his breath hot against her face.

"You could not so easily kill a god, _towy dzimyka."_ He smiled at her, fangs and iron teeth on full display. "But to kill whatever you are... that is a much easier feat."

Nadya screwed her eyes shut, holding her breath, praying to Marzenya to _please, please_ save her now. She could not dig any knife into Malachiasz again, even if it didn't make a damn difference. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The forest was meant to do this job for her.

She felt his hot breath move to her neck and shuddered as the tips of his iron teeth grazed the skin there. How easily he could tear her neck open and leave her bleeding here in this forest, another cleric lost to its perils.

He bit down and she let out a scream.

Malachiasz had her pressed against the tree, his body completely overwhelming hers as he pinned her there with his fangs and did not move. Tears welled in Nadya's eyes, an uncontrollable torrent at the pain. She could feel the warmth of her own blood as it dripped onto the rest of her body.

He unclamped his fangs from her neck and she felt the warm, wet press of his tongue as it circled her wound. His hips rocked against hers and a pool of warmth bloomed deep in her core, fed by his ongoing ministrations on her neck. Oh, blood and bone, how her body was traitorous.

She was breathing hard and he pulled back to meet her eyes. She saw only black and was disgusted at her body's reaction to this monster. "Little cleric," he tutted out as he brought his talon-tipped hands around her neck. She forced her breaths to slow, acutely aware of how he could tear her open even more. "Your gods should see you now."

His other hand made its way to her hip, a sharp nail making a vertical path until her skirt had been slit open at the waist and it fell to a pool at her feet. She had never imagined fearing this - whatever _this_ was - from Malachiasz before. Her nightmares of his depravity were filled with blood and bone and death.

The hand circling her neck slid to her wound, still pouring out blood onto her shoulder, down her arm, onto her clothes. As that hand made its way down her body to her other hip, he smeared a path of her blood down her torso.

He ventured to the front of her undergarment and cut that open, too. She stood half-naked in this clearing, imagining the pain of his talon inside of her. _Oh gods_ , that would hurt. He dragged a knuckle between her legs and she almost moaned in equal parts pleasure and pain.

"What would they think of their pet? Wet and eager for a monster?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm only wet with the blood you've spilled," Nadya spat.

"Ah, but that isn't so true." He pushed a knuckle inside her. She couldn't stop thinking about those godsdamned talons. The fear that he would put those on her made her stand frozen.

He moved his hands off of her to his pants and undergarments, which he quickly disposed of.

She felt him poised at her entrance and took in a deep gasp, waiting for him to plunge himself inside of her. She waited and waited... and those seconds turned longer and she opened her eyes. Malachiasz was observing her, those fathomless eyes searching her own.

What was he waiting for?

She took the opportunity to give a shake of her head. "Please, _Malachiasz."_

An infuriating smirk that was so _Malachiasz_ it hurt her chest spread across his face. "What are you begging for, little bird?"

Nadya had meant to suggest that he stop. At least, that's what she thought she was asking for. But as his thumbs drew circles on her hips and he smiled that cruel, deviant mouth at her, she was not quite so sure.

Her body caught up before her mind did and she rolled her hips against him, a silent plea for him to stop waiting. His smile grew.

"You want me inside of you? Is that right?"

She let her eyelids fall, trying to hide from the shame as she gave a gentle nod of her head. She was feeling so light now, so weightless. She would die here, so what did it matter that she spent her last few moments in pleasure instead of pain? Blood still fell from the bite, making a stream of red down her body.

Malachiasz leaned in close to her and nudged her neck with his nose. She felt the tickle of his hair and his warm, steady breath against her skin.

"Do you think you've earned it? That I would reward your lies and deception?"

Despite his words, he pushed gently inside of her, an inch or so that left Nadya panting and pushing against him for more. She would not beg with the few scraps of dignity and consciousness she had left.

"I am a god and you will worship me yet."

He withdrew from her and she almost sobbed. Instead, she slipped down the trunk of the tree until she was on the ground. She felt so light. Dimly, she wondered if there was enough left of _Malachiasz_ to save her like the last time he had nearly killed her.

"Oh, little cleric," his voice was still so cruel, so indifferent to the life leaving her body, "Did the games you play catch up you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Ruthless Gods today and the unresolved sexual tension between these two was frustrating so I just had to start getting it down. Obviously not complete yet but I needed to word vomit.


End file.
